Sentient
by margomikina
Summary: Formerly known as 'I can protect myself'. 'Sam, I am not what you think I am...'. Luna Witwicky had always felt out of place. Being a master archaeologist comes with an interest for the unknown. So she was esctatic when she thought she made the discovery of the century, only to find out that the world isn't the only thing filled with mysteries.
1. chapter 1 - reunited

The woman sighed deeply. Boredom is an incredible thing. It can make a person go insane in 0,1 seconds flat. Of course, this only happened when their minds are incredibly weak. Most people are able to withstand its effects for at least a few hours, depending on what they were doing. Right now however the woman with this deadly affliction was slumped over the side of the car, an incredibly dangerous thing to do when its moving at a high speed, but she didn't really care about the risk.

The man in the driver's seat of the green cabrio looked back at her, his eyes widening slightly in concern. ''You're going to catch a wing mirror if you hang out of the car like that'' he said calmly. The man looked to be around his mid 50's and he was already showing some signs of baldness on his head. The woman sighed again, moving back into the car with a grumpy expression on her young face. The woman had wavy black hair that went just past her shoulders and dull green/blue eyes. She was currently wearing a pair of normal jeans and a t-shirt with 'cool cats' written on the front. She huffed again as she leaned back, pulling her knees up to her chest and pulling her lips into a pout. The man in the front seat sighed as well. ''Awh come on, Luna. Don't act so stubborn. You just got here!'' he exclaimed, trying to cheer up the woman. Said woman groaned. ''I know, I know. I'm trying to have fun but it doesn't help that you refuse to tell me where we're going!'' She said, trying her hardest to pull a puppy dog face. She could hear a chuckle from the man's throat. ''You'll see, honey. You'll see'' he mused. Damn it, he's immune. ''Glad you think it's funny'' Her voice almost sounded defeated.

Luckily for her it didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination. The chauffeur stopped the car just beside the sidewalk in front of a rather large building that looked suspiciously like a school. The woman was about to ask what they were doing here when realization hit her. Her mouth slowly dropped open and she looked at the man with wide eyes. ''No way'' she whispered. ''Are you serious?'' she asked disbelievingly. ''I am!'' the driver responded with a hearty chuckle. At that precise moment they could hear a loud cheer coming from the building. They both turned to see a teenage boy with short brown hair heading towards them, pumping his fists in the air in obvious celebration.

The woman didn't know how fast she had to get out of the car. She scrambled over the edge of the cabriolet and made a mad dash for the boy. She was almost a blur as she sprinted and the boy had less than a second warning before he had the wind knocked out of him. Not knowing what was going on he just stood there as the woman held onto him. ''This is nice and all but... who are you?'' he asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

The brown haired woman chuckled deeply before taking a step back. The woman stood just a little bit shorter than him at 5'6 inches while he was at a 5'9 inches. ''I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. I did change quite a bit since I left. I'm really sorry, Sammy'' her expression turned solemn for a second, though it quickly lit up again with her signature grin. ''I'm your big sister'' she revealed.

Ever so slowly a look of realization passed over the boy's face as he had flashbacks of his childhood. He grabbed the woman's shoulders. He remembered. ''Luna...'' he whispered in astonishment. The woman grinned in response. ''I remember when we were kids! We used to play together and did so many cool things! Oh my g-... I can't believe I didn't recognize you! I'm so sorry!'' The woman laughed whole heartily. ''It's all right, Little Sam. It was a long time ago. I can't expect you to remember everything when you were _that_ young''. She then noticed the paper in his hand.''You got homework?''.

Sam held up the paper and grinned. ''The opposite. It's a test and guess what. Dad said that if I got 3 A's and 2000 dollars he'll get me a car!'' he said excitedly, nearly jumping with glee. Luna grinned, happy for her little brother. ''That's great. Let's show dad then!'' she said as she dragged him by the arm to the car where said man sat. He was clearly happy to see the two reunited again, though had opted to stay in the car to let them have their little reunion.

Once they got in the car the two males had a small argument concerning the grade, but with a defeated sigh, the older man started the car and drove away. Meanwhile Luna tried to get comfortable in the incredibly tight back seat. She had to sit sideways in order to fit.

During the drive Sam turned around to look at the woman, a big grin on his face. ''So where you been? I haven't seen you in years!'' he exclaimed. Luna beamed at him. She loved talking about her work. ''I've been to many places. All around the world in fact!'' She started counting down her fingers. ''Stonehenge, Peru, Italy, Israel, Bulgaria, but mostly Egypt.'' She had run out of fingers to count with. ''There were so many archaeology sites there! Oh, Sam. If you could've seen the things I've seen!'' she got a dreamy look on her face. ''There are so many undiscovered mysteries in this world...''. Sam scoffed and turned back around. ''Nerd'' She smacked the back of his head for that one.

It didn't take long before they arrived at their true destination. Luna was still snickering quietly in the backseat while Sam was pouting. Ron, their dad, had pulled a little prank on his son, leaving the poor boy pouting in disappointment. Instead of going to the Porsche garage Ron had previously drove towards they parked near a place that resembled a junkyard. Or in her eyes, a car graveyard. Luna jumped out and looked around curiously while she stretched all her limbs. She had never been in this kind of place, but in her eyes it somehow resembled a dig site. From experience she knew that there was always a gem hidden in the places you'd least expect it. A salesman approached the small group, starting his usual talk to try and appeal to the potential customers.

It didn't take long for Sam to show his displeasure with the state of the cars. She couldn't blame him either. Even she had to admit that most of these cars looked like they couldn't even drive one mile. The group followed the salesman, Bobby, into the array of cars, showing them all the different kinds. She was slowly walking down a different isle when a flash of light in the corner of her eye made her turn around. That's when her eyes caught sight of a pale yellow car with two black racing stripes down the middle. This one seemed to be in a slightly better state than the others. She slowly walked over to it, inspecting it more closely.

She looked it over from a distance. She didn't know that much about cars, but she did know a rare find when she saw one. The car needed a wash, yes, but it was in a much better condition than the rest judging by the way the car didn't sag like the others. ''Hey, Sam. I think I found the gem!'' she called. She reached for the door handle, wanting to inspect it from the inside when she let out a gasp of surprise. The metal had given her a electric shock. She could hear a weird series of noises coming from the radio. She looked at her hand to see some steam coming off of it, but there didn't seem to be any lasting damage other than an angry red spot and a strong tingling in her hand. She rubbed it tentatively before trying again. This time the metal did nothing and she managed to get inside.

The seat was made of leather and molded well to her frame. She grabbed the steering wheel, feeling the fabric and noticing it was leather as well. Slightly old but still functional. She rubbed away the dust from the middle of the wheel, revealing a logo of some kind. Her eyes narrowed slowly. ''how curious...'' she whispered. ''hey'' Sam called from the driver's window, making Luna jump up in surprise. She was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed his approach. ''This one looks pretty cool, huh. Can I try?'' he asked. Luna nodded and crawled over to the passenger seat.

Just like her, Sam was quite pleased with the car. The two siblings looked at each other, understanding passing between them. This was the car they wanted. Seeing an opportunity Bobby quickly hobbled over, babbling about something along the lines of not recognizing it. Ron started to haggle with him anyway, but soon declined the offer when it went above his initial price. Both Luna and Sam came out with a disappointed scowl on their faces. Luna got out of the car quickly, practically stomping over to Bobby to haggle with him when she suddenly heard a crash behind her. All three turned to look only to see the door opposite of Sam had slammed into the neighboring car. Sam had his arms raised as if to say 'I didn't do it'. Bobby called to him not to worry and just continued with his sale.

''Hey, Hey. Bobby was it?'' Luna asked as she smiled sweetly at him. ''That's right, sugar'' he said, smiling back at her. ''Say about that Camaro over there. I'm sure you want him out of your hands. I mean, it needs so much work and it seems the door is busted. I'm willing to take it from you. How about a nice price'' she subtly twirled her hair around a finger, leaning against a pole. The black man narrowed his eyes, knowing what she was getting at. ''4000'' she started. Bobby grinned. ''4850''. ''4150''. ''4700''. ''4300''. ''4600''. ''4400, take it or leave it''. They had a stare down before Bobby finally sighed. ''Fine, but only because I like you'' he said, going into the shop to go get the keys.

Luna turned to Ron and Sam, walking towards him with a skip in her step''Where did you learn to haggle like that?'' he asked, bewildered. She smirked. ''Egypt'' she said with a wink. ''And don't worry, dad. I'll pay the extra 400

After taking the car keys and paying, the trio drove home, Sam and Luna in the Camaro and Ron in his own cabriolet. The siblings were celebrating. ''Yes! Now I can finally take her out!'' Sam said to himself. Luna raised a playful eyebrow and whistled. ''Oh, ladiesman here. Who is she?'' she asked. Sam shrugged, clearly embarrassed . ''Just a girl in my glass. Though I don't think she knows I exist'' Luna pats her brother's shoulder in encouragement. ''Well good luck to you, little brother. I'm sure once you patch this baby up you will get all the _ladies_ '' she rolled the last word on her tongue. Sam smiled at her. ''Thanks'' he said, although he was slightly embarrassed

When they arrived home Sam was surprised to find a blue and orange motorcycle standing near the garage. ''is that yours?'' he asked. ''Yep. That's mine. Ain't she a beauty?'' she said with a grin that showed just how fond she was of the piece of machinery. She stepped out of the car and stroked the motorcycle's steering wheel. ''Next to your hunk of junk it looks brand new. How about I give yours a quick wash. Looks like he needs one''. Sam grinned. ''If you'd do that for me that'd be awesome. Thanks, Lu'' he said, giving her a sideways hug. ''I have tons of homework today but I wanted to meet that girl tonight'' Without even asking for confirmation he ran inside and probably up into his room. With a roll of her eyes she went inside the garage to gather the supplies she needed.

She returned with a bucket of soapy lukewarm water and a sponge. She had also changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top. She dipped the sponge into the water and placed it with a splash on the hood of the car, chuckling at the sound it made. She then started rubbing it over the hood, making sure that all the dirty spots would disappear with her heavy scrubbing. It might have been her imagination but she could've sworn she heard a satisfied sigh coming from beneath the hood and she could feel the car sag a little.

She continued with her wash, thoroughly cleaning everything, even the wheel caps. The only thing she could not clean was the undercarriage. She would need a crawler board for that, which they didn't have at the moment. not to mention with the way the car sagged so much she didn't think she could fit under there. She stepped away from the vehicle, wiping her forehead of any dirt or water. It took her more than an hour to get the car properly cleaned, but now the vehicle was sparkling. The only thing that would make this perfect was a new paint job. She grinned down at it, patting the hood. ''Well there you go, handsome. Ready for your date'' she chuckled as she leaned on the hood. She yelped in surprise when it suddenly jerked forward. She looked down at the car with wide eyes, wondering just what the hell happened. She would definitely need to fix some springs in there... And probably the hand brakes. Just then her brother came running through the door, hastily putting on his jacket. He stopped as soon as he saw his car, looking much better than before. ''Wow. You did an amazing job, Luna. Thanks!'' He went in for a hug but then realized that she was nearly soaked in soapy water. She must've been enjoying herself, he thought. ''No problem, Sammy. You go enjoy your ride.''

Nodding eagerly Sam stepped into the car, starting it and driving away quickly. She grinned after him, quite happy with her work. ''11 o'clock!'' she could hear their mom calling after him.


	2. Chapter 2 - encounters

Luna sat in her old room. It was right as she left it. Her parents hadn't changed it a bit and Judy had even made sure to tidy it it and clean it once in a while. She appreciated the thought. She was currently laying on bed that was now far too small, looking up at the ceiling in thought. She had missed this place. Nothing has changed and yet at the same time everything was different. She didn't know how to explain it. She sighed as she looked out the window, pondering over her past life. She was far too young when she left.

Luna had always felt different from the other kids. She had skipped two years of high school, and then another year of college. Back then, everyone saw her as a young genius, able to learn new things so quickly that it was almost dizzying. They called her a child prodigy.

But because of this she felt so different from others. Early on, she kept to herself. The other children would pick on her because they felt threatened by her, always calling her the teacher's pet. She didn't mind as long as they left her alone. She liked it better by herself anyway. because she skipped years nobody was her age and could not relate to her. They didn't understand how she felt. Not even the teachers.

As soon as she graduated college she went out to search for her dream. She had heard so many stories about the mysteries of the world, and how they were still unexplored and most importantly unexplained. She wanted to go out there and discover it for herself. At first, Ron and Judy did not understand. To follow her dream, she'd have to go travel abroad, meaning she would likely not see them again for a very long time. But they soon knew they could not stop her.

So, at the ripe age of 18, she left.

She left with a handful of questions and has now returned with a hundreds more. After whole 6 years of searching so many questions had been answered, but many more had taken their place. It felt like she was given pieces to a puzzle, but each piece belonged to a different riddle. Her greatest question, the one she started with on her journey and the most important to her, had not yet been answered. It had only become more complicated.

Sam had gotten back a little while ago, shouting in happiness how he loved his car. She could hear him yelling from upstairs. After he was done with his little happy dance he also headed upstairs to go to sleep for the day. He was mumbling about a busy day the coming morning.

Luna was inspecting the lighter in her hand, examining every scratch and dent. The thing was old and worn and looked like it had existed for many years. It was a standard oil lighter with an odd insignia on the front. Her thumb rubbed over the insignia almost affectionately. The logo was made up of a square-like shape that resembled a face. A very odd, non-human face. She flicked the top open and ignited it. the red flame flickered playfully.

Her thoughts had carried her so deep back into her memories that she did not notice the time. When she looked at her alarm clock she gasped to find out that it was already 2 am. Now that she was no longer distracted she could hear her father's incredibly loud snoring from the other side of the house. With a sigh she got up from her bed, knowing it was futile to try to sleep. The odd worrying feeling in her stomach would not allow her to rest. not that she _could_ sleep anyway. She had always been an insomniac. Not in the sense that she _couldn't_ but she just didn't _need_ to.

She walked over to her bag, opening the zipper to rummage through it. She took out several things. A pencil case, a laptop and a phone. She looked at all of the items and frowned. All of them had the same symbol. a strange square shaped face. Never in her whole life had she seen the symbol anywhere else. This couldn't be a coincidence. Everything had to be connected somehow. There was no other way.

She looked out the window, knowing that the old Camaro stood just beneath it. It was odd. Whenever she interacted with the car she could've sworn it responded to her, like it was alive. But that could not be possible. The implications of such a thing...

Her imagination was starting to run rampant again as she thought of all the possibilities. With a defeated sigh she crushed those thoughts and placed all her things back into the bag and instead withdrew a book. It was a book about archaeology. A journal. She opened the book on a random page and started reading fervently.

She was quite far into the book when her eyes finally started to droop slowly. It was time to go to bed. She placed the book on her nightstand and tucked herself under the blankets. It would be nice to have a good night's worth of sleep. She was just about to close her eyes when she suddenly heard a roar coming from the garage. It was the roar of a starting engine. She looked out of the window, wondering why Sam would go for a drive at this hour. She saw the car puff out smoke from the tail pipe before driving away. She thought nothing of it when she suddenly heard Sam yelling from downstairs. ''Dad! Call the cops!''. She saw him through the window, bike in hand and ready to chase after his new car.

With a sudden intake of air she turned around and grabbed her bag, making sure the zipper was closed and swung it over her shoulder. She then ran outside and into the garage.

No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Why did this have to happen to him? He _just_ bought the car and it was already being stolen? Just his luck. No way is he going to let the thief escape now. He would fight for his new car even if his life depended on it! No, not really. But you get the idea.

Sam was cycling faster than he ever had before. Even then he had trouble catching up to the car in front of him. He barely kept pace with it. He had his phone pressed to his ear, calling the police to report a stolen car. ''Hello? Yes, I am on Lantern street and right now my car is being STOLEN! I am in full pursuit of the thief and I still see him. Send troops. The whole squadron! Anything to get it back! I JUST bought it a few days ago!'' the person on the phone protested. ''No! I don't care! My dad is head of the neighborhood watch!'' He argued.

''no, no, no, no, you're not getting away from me!'' he yelled as the Camaro suddenly sped up.

Another engine roared loudly, but this time from behind him. He turned his head just in time to see his sister's motorcycle come sprinting towards him. ''Get on!'' his sister yelled when she caught up with him. He glanced at her head. ''Shouldn't you be wearing a helmet?!'' he exclaimed. ''Is this really the time?!'' she screamed, exasperated. Sam grunted as he jumped off the bike and, with great difficulty, jumped onto the back of the motorcycle. He nearly tripped and fell on his face but Luna was there to grip his shirt and hoist him back on.

Sam barely had time to hold onto her when the motorcycle accelerated so violently that he nearly toppled back over the rear. When he was sure he would not embarrass himself any more than he already had he had time to look at what was happening. It was now obvious that the Camaro had accelerated as well, the roar of the engine distinctly familiar as it raced down the street. ''We have to catch up to it!'' Sam yelled in her ear. ''Just shut up and hold on!'' she yelled back in frustration. She picked up speed and slowly they were gaining on the automobile. But just as they came within range of overtaking it it took a left turn and left them in the dust.

Luna growled in frustration before swirling the motor around violently, nearly making Sam topple over the side (again), before resuming the chase. The thief was obviously experienced, for it swerved and took turns expertly and it was impossible for the two siblings to actually stop it. The only thing they could do was keep following it. They nearly crashed into a car coming from the right, forcing them to stop and go around it. Both siblings growled at the loss of their lead. ''Come on, Luna!''.

They passed the car just in time to see the yellow vehicle turn into an abandoned storage area. ''Got ya!'' Luna grinned, thinking they had the thief cornered, but upon turning the corner they saw a freight train block their path. Sam groaned, thinking they had now truly lost it, but he was surprised (and slightly horrified) that Luna did not stop. In fact, the motorcycle sped up. ''Luna, what are you thinking?!'' he screamed.

''Just trust me!''

Before he could protest or even attempt to clamber off, the motorcycle gave a sudden jolt and they left the ground. They went flying right through one of the gaps on the train, Sam screaming all the way, and landed safely on the other side. Sam couldn't help but keep screaming in panic until he realized they were actually safe. ''I've always wanted to do that'' he heard his sister mumble. ''You are so dead tonight'' he grumbled in response.

Luna stopped the motorcycle near an abandoned shed and stepped off. ''I can't drive here. We'll have to go on foot. It's safer that way''. Sam agreed. Sam looked past the shed they were hiding behind only for his eyes to grow to the size of saucers. ''Do you see him?'' he heard his sister ask, but he could not respond.

Luna gasped when she saw what her brother was staring at for herself. ''this isn't happening...'' she mumbled as she looked at the gigantic robot they could now see just in front of an abandoned silo. She couldn't stop her breathing from becoming rapid. Sam was already calling the police, frantically trying to explain what was happening. ''This can't be real...'' she mumbled, slowly stepping away from the sight. But she did not get far as her legs gave out from under her and she sank to the floor. The only thing she could do was gawk at the being. She focused on the light it was shining into the sky. It was the same symbol. The same square, alien-like face. ''Why...?'' All of a sudden a headache assaulted her head. She whimpered softly to herself, holding her head tightly. Images were flashing before her eyes, images she could not identify. Voices rang throughout her head, ones she had never heard before. It was going so fast it was making her head spin. She was hyperventilating and she knew it, but was unable to stop it. Confusion and frustration were her dominant emotions and they ran rampant through her mind and body as the images kept flashing. The voices kept echoing in her head. The pain was immense. She wanted to scream her pain, her frustration, but she could not even breathe properly, let alone utter a word.

''Luna snap out of it!'' It was Sam. He had grabbed her face in his hands to try and bring her back to earth. She blinked several times, her brother's face slowly coming into her line of sight. The pain was fading, as if Sam was scaring it away. ''You're crying...'' he said. She touched her cheek, feeling the liquid stick to her hands. She really had been crying. She wiped away all of the salty substance and smiled at him. ''sorry. Everything's fine'' she mumbled, standing up as she wiped her face clean. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Whatever that episode was it had stopped, and she would worry about it later. Sam nodded, though he seemed uncertain. ''I called the cops. They're coming over now. Luna, we made the discovery of the century!'' he said, starting to walk past the pile of rubbish they were hiding behind, trying to get a better look. ''wait, Sam. Don't!'' she warned. As soon as Sam passed the corner two dogs started barking and she could hear the rattling of chains. ''RUN!'' she screamed. The dogs might've been chained up but she knew what a rabid dog could do. And sure enough she could hear the stone they were chained to break and the dogs were free.

''Dogs that bark don't bite MY ASS!'' she yelled as she ran together with her brother away from the animals. Sam turned to look at the dogs. They were gaining on them fast. ''No no no! Good dog! Good dog! GOOD DOG!'' he began repeating it in hopes that they would stop.

Sam led the way into an abandoned storage house. Seeing it as the only safe place in a mile radius he decided to jump on top of a few barrels in the hopes the dogs were somehow unable to climb it. Unfortunately, he had dragged Luna with him. Luna kicked one of the dogs that was trying to take a juicy bite out of her leg and it yelped as she hit it right in the forehead.

Sam was panicking, blindly kicking at the dogs that were trying to climb onto the barrels. Looking to the side he saw that Luna had retrieved a 5ft pole out of nowhere and was smacking the dogs with it. Luckily it was quite effective. She was even sending the dogs flying every other swing.

She was keeping them from advancing on them, but it wasn't enough to scare them away. This is where another factor came in. The roaring engine was the only warning they got as the yellow camaro reappeared in a flurry of wood and splinters through the wooden wall. It revved its engine to scare away the animals, chasing after them like a larger, more metallic kind of dog.

When the dogs were chased away it did not mean they could rest easy. They didn't know if the car would hurtthem as much as the dogs would, and they were definitely not willing to find out. Sam tossed the keys at the car, the pieces of metal emitting a resounding ding as they landed on the hood. ''Take the keys I don't want em!'' he yelled before grabbing his sister and booking it out of there. He was heading in the direction of the motorcycle to try and get out of there but they were stopped by a police car who nearly ran into them. Two male cops exited the vehicle and started questioning them. The camaro was nowhere in sight.

''Put your head on the hood!'' the cops yelled as they pointed their gun. ''No, you've got the wrong ones. The thief is in there!'' Sam yelled, but they would not listen. Finally they relented. Luna softly placed her upper body on the hood so they could cuff her, not putting up too much resistance aside from the death glare she gave the two males. Sam on the other hand decided to give himself a concussion and gave the hood a headbutt.


	3. Chapter 3 - collision

Luna had kept quiet through the whole ordeal with the cops. Whenever the officers asked her something she just started stuttering on purpose, fearing that she would snap or let some very valuable information go. She was angry, scared, sad, but above all, confused. What she had seen was so confusing to her. It was simply mind boggling. Luckily the officers blamed her inability to speak on being scared to death by the dogs Sam told them about.

Luckily for the two siblings they got bailed out by their parents. Obviously they weren't too happy, asking a lot of questions, but again Luna did not answer them, leaving Sam in their line of fire instead. Their parents ordered them both to go upstairs and get some sleep and Luna was more than happy to oblige. There was nothing she needed more than time to think. And thinking she did. She thanked her ability to survive on seven hours of sleep every three days. It was inhuman, which is why she never told anybody.

Her mind was completely occupied by the car that she saw. Her thoughts were racing through her mind like never before. Her thoughts slowly frustrated her, for she couldn't figure out what it all meant. Her frustration increased, turning into annoyance and eventually turning into anger. This lasted all the way up until morning, where she was only taken out of her thinking session by Sam shuffling around. With a groan she got up. She brushed her teeth and went downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs Mojo was barking at her. She looked at him menacingly. A look that said 'do not bother me'. When the dog kept barking she picked him up by the back of his neck, without actually hurting him. ''Shut up or I will eat you for breakfast'' she mumbled lowly. The dog could not understand her, but she had made it clear that she had made a threat. She placed the dog back on the ground and walked towards the kitchen. Hearing Mojo bark once more she yelled ''don't think I won't do it!''. This time it worked.

Sam looked at her as he was preparing his cereal. ''someone isn't a morning person'' he said with a chuckle. Luna sighed and leaned on the counter, waiting for him to finish preparing. She was swallowed by her own thoughts when she was awoken by something falling and liquid spilling. ''What the hell Sam! I have to clean that up!'' she exclaimed, seeing the spilled milk. Sam was staring out the window. ''It's back...'' He mumbled.

Luna's eyes widened, only guessing what he was talking about. She joined his side, to look out the window herself and sure enough, the object of their fear stood outside, roaring impatiently as it drove over the grass.

Sam started hyperventilating. ''I gotta get out of here'' he mumbled a second before he took off through the door. ''Sam wait!'' she yelled after him. But in his panic induced run the boy could not hear her. ''I don't think it wants to hurt you!'' she yelled, but already knowing that it was futile. With a growl the woman rushed upstairs and grabbed her backpack, just in case.

Running into the garage she grabbed her faithful motorcycle that was waiting for her. It started up even before she reached it. She jumped on it and both the engines and wheels roared to life as she sped out onto the streets.

Due to her speed she easily caught up to him. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, noticing that the car was keeping pace with him. She sped up to try and catch up with him, but Sam already turned into an abandoned parking lot. She was about to follow him when the yellow Camaro suddenly swirled, cutting off her path. She had to pull the breaks, almost making her flip over. ''What the hell is your problem!'' she yelled, momentarily forgetting what she really wanted to ask the... thing? Creature?

''Stay back'' a voice said through the radio. Instantly her heart wanted to obey him, but her body wanted to go after Sam. She had a feeling something was going to happen. Something bad. It caused a loud buzzing in her ears. Not knowing where else to look she simply looked at the radio, since that is where the voice was coming from. ''What...'' she swallowed, not knowing how to properly voice her question. ''What are you...?'' she asked. ''I will explain later'' a voice, a different one this time, came from the radio. ''When?!'' she asked, irritation obvious in her voice. She had waited years for answers and finally she thought she'd finally have her questions answered, but once more she had to wait.

Her eyes travelled to the steering wheel once again, the symbol resting in the middle. She swallowed again. ''The symbol. It's the same...'' she mumbled. The radio buzzed, but no voices were heard this time.

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but her snapped towards the parking lot. A scream. Sam's scream...

Alarmed, Luna revved her motorcycle again, but again the car stopped her. It jolted, trying to block her path. ''It's dangerous'' it said. Luna frowned deeply. ''I don't care. I have to help my brother! Something's there!'' she said urgently. She jumped off the motorcycle and jumped over the hood, not caring for her own safety. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. A giant robot was looming over her brother threateningly, screaming about something. She swallowed. This was definitely not what she was hoping for.

''Hey garbage face!'' she tried to provoke it. The giant humanoid turned its gaze towards her, its bright red eyes looking at her with hatred. She swallowed again, but stood her ground. ''How about you pick on someone your own size''. She grabbed a rock that she saw on the ground and chucked it blindly at the thing, hitting it on the head with a resounding 'clang'. This made the robot growl. It left Sam laying on the car, turning to the female instead. It walked towards her menacingly. ''You just made a big mistake'' it growled lowly. Its voice send cold shivers up her spine. It was so unnatural.

Luna looked at her brother who was staring at her perplexed. ''Sam, you fool! Just RUN!'' she yelled at him. Finally getting the jest Sam jumped off the destroyed car and ran for the entrance in a hurry. The robot turned around to chase after the boy when another much heavier object collided with its face. The motorcycle roared as it landed on the ground beside the girl, who jumped on it right away. The robot growled again, wanting to maul the female like she deserved, but it had to remember its mission. He turned and ran after the other sibling.

Sam was running for his life, not even daring to look back. He knew that if he looked back into those bright red eyes again he would be frozen, no longer able to run away from the nightmare that wanted him dead. To his horror he saw that Mikaela, the girl from his class, approached him on her scooter. He could not let her get hurt. She had to get her out of here. Swinging his arm around the girl's torso he successfully stopped her from going any further, but he also made both of them fall to the floor. He looked back at the last place he saw the robot. He could no longer see him, but he could hear its screams and roars of anger. There was something wrong in there.

A roar followed by a crash was the last thing he heard before he saw the robot appear once again, But it looked different. A part of his lower jaw seemed to be missing and it was slightly sparking, as well as his elbow joint. But with the robot advancing on them once more he did not have much time to think about the change. Sam gasped when he realized he could no longer see his sister. As if she completely disappeared.

Sam scrambled to get up, caught up between the decision of running away with Mikaela or running past the robot to try and find his sister. But he did not have time to think. He was still in terror induced thinking while the robot was advancing quickly. But luckily for both of them, another saviour appeared. The yellow Camaro appeared and crashed into the robot's legs, making it fall over. It stopped beside the two humans and opened its doors. Seeing this as their only opportunity, Sam got in, coaxing Mikaela to go with him.

The Camaro quickly drove away and a chase happened. If he had seen this chase on the TV Sam would've probably cheered for them, but in this situation it was impossible for him to crack a smile. Several screams and exclaims of death later, the Camaro seemed to have gained some ground on the police car and tried to hide near an unknown factory warehouse. Unlike Mikaela Sam didn't even try to get out. ''What if she's dead...'' he mumbled to himself. Mikaela turned to him, not knowing who he was talking about. ''What if my sister... died back there...'' he mumbled, his eyes widening with fear. ''I wouldn't be able to forgive myself...'' he said, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

The radio buzzed again. ''She's fine''. At these words the boy let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure why he would trust the word of this car, but somehow in the back of his mind, he knew he was right. But he was still worried. He knew his sister was tough. Her eyes told many stories. But it would be hard for her to survive against a gigantic robot like the police car.

Both Sam and Mikaela knew that they could not stay there, and as if the car was thinking the same, it revved its engine and it was soon off, barely dodging the cop car. Sam was surprised to find himself swung out of the car when it swerved around. He rolled on the floor but stood up in a flash, helping Mikaela up as well. They all looked on in surprise and horror as they saw the yellow Camaro shift and reshape into a robot himself. Sam couldn't believe that all this time, his car was one of them, but then again he shouldn't be so surprised.

They looked on to see the two robots engaging in battle. This would be the perfect chance to run and find Luna. Sam was worried sick about her. He had to find her to ease his fears.

But they could not run, at least not in the direction they wanted. Apparently another, much smaller robot was rushing towards them in an extremely fast pace. It was yelling something in a foreign language and snapping its claws at them menacingly as it advanced. The boy yelled and ran in the opposite direction, dragging the girl with him. He did not know where he was running off to, he just wanted to get away from that thing. They were running towards a gate. Sam planned to climb it but he was soon stopped when he was grabbed by his ankles. He yelled when he felt a sharp pain in his foot as he tried to scramble away.

The next thing he heard were gunshots and a hand on his arm. '' Come on Sam. Get up''. He had trouble standing up, but when he did he was so relieved that tears sprung to his eyes. ''Luna...'' he mumbled. Said woman looked like she had been in a particularly bad fistfight. Her cheek was bruised up, her arm was bleeding and she was holding herself up as if she had hurt her leg as well. She was also holding a gun in her hand. ''What happened to you? Where did you get that gun'' ''It's nothing to worry about'' she brushed away his questions, favouring to turn around and look at the yellow robot. It seemed they had finished their fight, with the yellow robot as the victor.

Luna walked towards him, not at all afraid of what it could do to her. ''hi there'' she said casually. The yellow robot crouched down so he was at least a bit more eye level with her. His cheek plates lifted up as if he was smiling. ''Hiya''. The woman could not help but smile back brightly. She placed her hand on his gigantic arm that was in front of her, resting around his knee. As she did she could feel tingling where her hand touched him. She vaguely remembered the first time she touched him. ''Can you talk?'' Sam yelled at him, being farther away than her. It was Luna that answered for him. ''He talks through the radio'' Sam looked confused momentarily before continuing. ''what was that last night?''.

Again it was Luna. ''He called for his friends. From outer space...'' she said amazed. It was like she knew all about this creature. ''They're on their way''. ''So he's an alien" Mikaela asked. Luna nodded. ''More importantly why are you answering for him?'' Sam interrupted. ''I... I don't know'' Luna touched her forehead. ''It's like... It's complicated'' she mumbled. Sam was about to argue but Mikaela stopped him, seeing that the woman was having a hard time understanding herself. ''Let's just... let's just go'' The elder sibling suggested. The robot clapped its hands and pointed at her, transforming back into the car they all knew. It opened its doors, inviting them in. ''I'll just.. take my motor'' she hesitantly said as she walked towards it. She slowly got on, wincing when she sat down on the seat. Even the motorcycle seemed to be beat up. It was covered in dents and scratches and it looked like a piece of the cover was missing from the hind wheel. Nevertheless she got on it and started the engine, driving after the yellow Camaro.


End file.
